Hola otra vez
by BritdomG
Summary: Sé que tiene tiempo que no te he escrito, sé que tiene tiempo que no nos volvemos a ver. No había podido. Tu presencia y tu esencia me intoxicaban. Tenía que alejarme, todos decían que era lo mejor... BRITTANA


**A/N: esta idea había estado vagando por mi mente un rato así que sentí la necesidad de escribirla. Sé que no es lo mejor...pero oh well...espero les guste owo**

* * *

><p>Hola otra vez…<p>

Sé que tiene tiempo que no te he escrito, sé que tiene tiempo que no nos volvemos a ver. No había podido. Tu presencia y tu esencia me intoxicaban. Tenía que alejarme, todos decían que era lo mejor.

¿Sabes? Mucho ha pasado en este tiempo. Diez años ya. Diez años ya de que te fuiste. Diez años ya que me dejaste.

MiniPierce se va a casar, tiene 21, se parece mucho a ti. Rubios cabellos y ojos azules, una altura envidiable y la piel blanca con unas cuantas pecas más que tú. La semana pasada fue la prueba de vestido, se veía hermosa. Por mi mente pasaron todos esos recuerdos de nosotras y los sueños que creamos juntas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que te arrebatarían de mi tan rápido?

Recuerdo ese día, lo recuerdo muy bien. Teníamos 19, era el invierno de nuestro segundo año viviendo en Nueva York. ¡Lo habíamos logrado! No sé como lograste convencernos a Quinn y a mí que viviéramos en el mismo techo que Manhands Berry y Hummel. Éramos los cinco en un departamento, cómo entramos ahí, sigo sin entender. Debo decir que fue el mejor año y medio de mi vida. Te tenía conmigo, vivíamos en una ciudad donde no se nos juzgaba, donde podía caminar contigo tomadas de la mano y robarte un beso de la nada.

Entonces te fuiste y no volviste más.

Estaba nevando, era un 30 de diciembre y habías salido en tu motocicleta a buscar unas últimas cosas para la cena de año nuevo. Te dije que no fueras, te pedí que te quedaras conmigo, podíamos ir a comprarlas en la mañana. Me dijiste que sería rápido, que volverías antes de que me diera cuenta, que así podíamos aprovechar el resto de la noche y el siguiente día. Discutimos. No algo muy fuerte, seguro habíamos tenido peores. Te marchaste molesta, siempre habías sido terca, era difícil decirte que no.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando cruzaste la puerta. Poco después de las once recibimos una llamada.

Te habían llevado al hospital. Al parecer la nieve había hecho que las llantas se patinaran y que la motocicleta perdiera el control y se estrellara contra un camión de carga. No te habías sujetado bien en casco, rara vez lo hacías. Siempre tenía que insistirte que lo usaras, y que me dieras uno cuando querías que montara contigo. Te gustaba la velocidad. Quizás igual o más que a mí. La primera vez que tuviste un accidente en motocross, cuando teníamos 15, prometí no dejar que nada así te volviese a pasar, que insistiría en que te cuidaras y usaras las protecciones necesarias. Aquella vez solo fue una pequeña contusión y unos cuantos moretones que se quitarían en cuestión de días, esto había sido completamente diferente.

Llegamos al hospital esperando encontrarte encamillada, con algún médico explicándome los cuidados que tendríamos que tener los próximos meses. En lugar de eso, fui recibida con la peor noticia de todas. Te había perdido para siempre.

Mi mundo se había derrumbado. Todos los planes, los sueños, las esperanzas, esfumadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así, como si nada.

Quinn, Kurt y Rachel estuvieron a mi lado, nunca me dejaron. Por más que los empujara y me encerrara en ese mundo de sombras, nunca se marcharon. No entiendo porqué. Fui una perra con ellos, fui una perra con todos. Sin ti, nada tenía sentido, sin ti, no sabía que era de mi.

Vagué muchos años como fantasma. Intenté buscarte en otros cuerpos. Nada me llenaba. Había vuelto a ser la Santana de McKinley, la que se acostaba con cualquiera, tratando de encontrarte en algún muchacho, negando mi naturaleza, negándote a ti. No sé cuantas chicas llevé a algún hotel, buscando el calor que me faltaba. No podía llevarlos al departamento, no podía tener a nadie entre nuestras sábanas que no fueras tú.

No solo fueron revolcones, intenté tener otras relaciones. Nunca funcionaron. Me conformé con amigas con derecho, conocidas que me hicieran el favor.

Ayer por primera vez rompí la regla. Por primera vez amanezco en mi cuarto acompañada de alguien. Está dormida a mi lado. Sus largos cabellos castaños se esparcen por la almohada y la impregnan con su olor. Su pequeña figura desnuda se pierde entre las sábanas que alguna vez nos cubrieron a ti y a mí. Por primera vez rompo esa regla, por primera vez puedo respirar tranquila sin tu tormentoso recuerdo, por primera vez en diez años, me siento libre otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: comenten comenten comenten X3 **

**creo que podría tener una continuación, no lo sé...dependiendo de la reacción veremos~ **

**los reviews son amor...y yo necesito amor para vivir :3 **


End file.
